Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero
Ploxl's Exouds:Shadows of a Hero (Often called PE:SOAH) is a popular adventure series created by sporeuser:ShadowRaptor101. It tells the story of Ploxl and his friends, who must travel across the galaxy to save Kishiru from her race, the Xenogaros, who are trying to bring her back home. Storyline WARNING: This is the entire storyline. The series is not finished yet, so this may spoil the series if you are going to play it! On Mascotia, a world where anthropomorphic creatures live, is an axolotl named Ploxl. One morning, Ploxl sleeps an extra two hours, and is abruptly woken by a moth that flies into his room. After killing it, Ploxl eats the moth and steps outside to say hi to his friend Jellpo. Jellpo says that he must clean his house, which is a mess because someone apparently tried to break in the night before. Ploxl moves on the say good morning to his friend Spot, but upon arriving to the area where his home is located, Ploxl sees that everything is gone, and Spot is asleep on the ground. He wakes up Spot, who starts freaking out at the disappearance of his house and blames Ploxl for it. Ploxl tells him to calm down, but Spot, who cannot have his morning coffee, is still half-asleep and sluggishly creeps along the ground, moaning and complaining until Ploxl leads him to Freckles's house, who gives him coffee and tells him that his house was hit by vandals as well. Spot, Ploxl, Freckles, and Jellpo all go to an above-ground section of the pond they live in to interrogate their friend Wispell, the only person they know who loves to play pranks. Wispell claims to not have done it, although Spot says he is going to keep an eye on him. Wispell says he was going to go ask them if they wanted to see a magic spell he learned, but since everyone is already there, they say sure and Wispell leads them to the forest. Upon arriving at a rural farm area in the middle of the woods, they are confronted by a farmer who asks them to leave because it is "that time of year" and that he must set a mine trap. When they ask what he means, he tells them a short story about thieves who come from a shining ball of light in the sky and take away his livestock. He walks back to his house afterward, but Spot tells them they should stay, thinking that the thieves he refers to may be the ones who stole his house. After jumping through a hole in the fence, an orange light descends and hooded figures in robes with glowing eyes and talons are teleported to the ground. As they approach the barn, a mine is triggered and the mysterious beings mysteriously dissolve. After the smoke clears, Ploxl sees something in the field, and calls the others to go see it. They see that it is one of the beings, but this one didn't disappear like the other ones did. The being gets up, and everyone freaks out except for Ploxl, who seems to be entranced. He introduces himself, and the being responds, speaking the same language he does. She says her name is Kishiru. The instant he hears her voice, he freezes until Spot tells him to get away from it. Ploxl then yells at Spot and apologizes to Kishiru for his friend's rude behavior. Kishiru's cowling was torn, revealing her right ear, which was notched at the end, and her left eyes was damaged, turning red and appearing unable to illuminate like her other yellow eye. She also states that she cannot remember anything, excluding her name. Ploxl decides to take her into the pond where they live, but decides to ask everyone else first. Everyone can see how Ploxl seems interested in her, and despite their contradictions, agree to invite her into the pond. It begins to rain, so Wispell shows them the spell he was going to show them earlier. He uses the spell to pull the life-force out of the surrounding grass on the hill he's standing on, and breathes it into a shrub. The shrub then starts moving on its own, amazing everyone. When Wispell tries to reabsorb the life-force, he is struck by lightning and passes out. Ploxl and Jellpo rush to his aid, but he seems to be fine. He worries about what happened to life force he couldn't absorb, however... Meanwhile, Loffica, a young axolotl girl who really likes Ploxl, wakes up to see that the pond is all foggy, so foggy, that the sun cannot even shine to the bottom of the pond. Trying not to feel sad, Loff decides to greet everyone around that pond, starting with Ploxl. Ploxl hardly ever notices her, and doesn't even have the slightest clue why she's always following him. When she sees Kishiru and how much Ploxl appears interested in her, she freaks out and threatens Kishiru, and then storms off angrily. As Ploxl, Kishiru, and Jellpo walk somewhere else, Loff notices that the shadows where Ploxl and Jellpo were standing are still there. When approached, they lift from the ground and form the shape of Ploxl and Jellpo, Ploxl having red, sinister-looking eyes, and Jellpo have crazy orange eyes. Loffica shows no fear and begins speaking to them. Dark Ploxl asks why she isn't afraid, and Loff says that she's already had a bad day, and that there's no reason to be afraid of "some talking black clouds". She tells DP the story of how Ploxl like someone else instead of her, and DP asks her if she's referring to Kishiru. Loff realizes that DP and DJ live within Ploxl and Jellpo's shadows and can stop Kishiru. Loffica tells them where they can get magical capabilities to become separate beings from Ploxl's and Jellpo's shadows, and then they could help her get rid of Kishiru. They agree to help her once they get their powers. The only way DJ and DP can move without powers is to combine their shadow forms. They navigate their way through the above-ground area, being careful not to touch the moonlight, which will burn them. They make it to Wispell's underground library and evade the guards patrolling his basement. They learn all the spells they need and warp back to Loff, who tells them that killing Kishiru would devastate Ploxl, so instead, she comes up with the plan of summoning her race to take her home. DP and DJ locate Ploxl and Kishiru and they take away Kishiru. After they leave, DJ summons Jellminions (enemies from the series) to attack Ploxl. Ploxl defeats them and runs back to the pond to alert Spot and Jellpo. Ploxl runs back and tells them what happened, and they quickly leave to search for Kishiru. Loff overhears Ploxl say that he was attacked, and when DP and DJ arrive with the imprisoned Kishiru, Loffica yells at them for nearly killing Ploxl. DP and DJ get fed up with her yelling and they warp her into a completely back void. DP turns into a giant tentacle-filled mass and says to Loff that she will regret yelling at him and DJ... Meahwhile, Ploxl and friends find Kishiru in a field. Her skin has become pale and cracked, and her bad eyes is bleeding red. She is barely able to speak, but manages to tell Ploxl and she was exposed to sunlight. DP, DJ, and a mysterious dark figure with glowing green eyes appear in front of the two, and the entire field is engulfed in darkness. A large orange glowing ship hovers right above everyone and begins abducting Kishiru, causing the bushes and shrubs around the area to catch on fire. Ploxl is stopped from helping her when DP turns the entire area around them black. This is the first boss fight. Dark Ploxl runs around the arena, being almost completely invisible, and attacks Ploxl. However, DP can be seen and targeted when he runs past a burning shrub, because he is camouflaged with he black arena, but the light produced by the fire allows him to be seen and attacked. Using the clawed gloves given to him by Wispell, Ploxl defeats his dark self, who then mocks him and tells him he was merely distracting him while Kishiru was taken away. Ploxl vows to not let him survive next time he sees him, and DP warps away. Spot and Jellpo try to calm Ploxl down, but Ploxl brushes them off and storms away. The following morning, Ploxl crosses the field and goes to another pond, a saltwater tide pool. Here, he meets his old genius friend, Ceaphus. He tells Ceaphus about Kishiru and how he needs to rescue her, and Ceaphus laughs, saying that he had just finished making a craft capable of space travel. He happily lets Ploxl use it. However, right before Ploxl gets ready to take off, Jellpo and Spot rush in and say that they are going to help Ploxl rescue Kishiru. Spot, however, claims that Jellpo forced him to come along. The three set off to find Kishiru. Leaving the planet's atmosphere, they see the giant starship that took Kishiru. Upon approaching it, they here a familiar voice tell them to stop. They turn around, and see another spaceship, more advanced-looking than the one they're piloting. It turns out that this ship was stolen from Ceaphus by Dark Loff, DJ, and DP to ensure that Ploxl and friends do not save Kishiru. After sending some enemies called Dark Lofflings after Ploxl's ship, they fly into a wormhole, and are pursued by Ploxl and friends... Upon entering the wormhole, Ploxl and friends are flung down a different path than the Dark Shadows, and end up in a different solar system. After a while, the Dark Shadows appear there too. They then have a short battle. afterward, DL says that Ploxl broke the propulsion system on their ship and therefore, they can no longer move. Taking this opportunity to escape, Ploxl pilots the ship to a nearby planet. Unfortunately, Ploxl does not know how to land the ship, and the ship helplessly plummets into the planet's atmosphere. Ploxl walks into a black void and is surprised to see Kishiru there. Standing behind her is a large black demon-like entity. When Ploxl tries to talk to Kishiru, she talks, but instead of her voice, it's Jellpo's and Spot's voice telling Ploxl to wake up. Ploxl then wakes up to see his friends looking down at him and their ship wrecked in the background. They tell Ploxl that they crashed on the planet, which appears to support life, as they crashed in a dense jungle, and also that they all passed out, but got tired of waiting for Ploxl to wake up so they woke him up themselves. Ploxl then wanders away to look for signs of intelligent life. He walks by a river's edge that overlooks a cliff where a waterfall is, and sees that a dock with built there. Ploxl then stands on the dock and is convinced that a sentient species must exist somewhere on the planet. However, the dock breaks and Ploxl falls over the edge of the waterfall. Being an axolotl, Ploxl has a set of gills and therefore, cannot drown. He rides the rapids down the side of a canyon, seeing many strange-looking fish in the river as he goes by. He then goes into an underground cave-like area and is shot out of the other side. He swims to shore and is greeted by a strange little green alien named Ninut, who brings him into a nearby city called Heyzulen, which is filled with refugees and people who cannot return to their homeworlds for certain reasons. He then tells Ploxl that the name of this planet they're on is called Hoatzin. Meanwhile, Dark Loffica finds out how to beam Dark Ploxl and Dark Jellpo down to the surface of the planet to look for help. After messing around and swimming for hours, DP and DJ find a small city with a tavern. After picking a fight with a chameleon bounty hunter named Saijin, him and his sister Nuro are hired by DP and DJ to track down Ploxl and friends. After wandering in the jungle the following day, Ploxl finds a giant statue. Not knowing what is was, Ploxl pays no attention to it and notices the Ship's Engine nearby. After trying to push it, he falls down a hole where he finds an old cave hermit named Plakie, who is one of the only 3 people left who can open the gates to the Sajinaxo Catacombs. Plakie agrees to help Ploxl locate the other 2 so Ploxl can enter the Catacombs and locate the rest of the ship parts. While in the Catacombs, Ploxl locates another missing part, and because it is lighter than the others, is able to carry it back to the ship on his own. When he gets to the ship, he finds a Schiinian named Riix, who is eating a strange fruit. He befriends Ploxl, and helps him unlock the power of the Randomocity Fruit, which turns him into Jaloploxl, give Jellpo enhanced lightning abilities, and makes Spot act polite and feminine. Back in the Catacombs, Ploxl, Spot, Jellpo, and Riix make a camping spot and rest for the night, but are ambushed by Sajin and Nuro. After defeating Nuro, Jellpo insults Saijin for causing the death of his own father.Saijin becomes enraged and attacks with all of his might. Jellpo fends him off while the others flee with their supplies. Jellpo them shoots Saijin directly in the center of his spine, and appears to be fataly wounded, and Jellpo leaves him to die, claiming that he was week and will never be as good as his father. With Nuro and Saijin thought to be out of the way, the team moves on, and ventures into the deepest part of the catacombs. Down here, they find Dark Jellpo, who then fights Ploxl and releases Jellminions and Shade Hounds to attack. After being defeated, DJ flees, dropping the key to the boss room. Ploxl enters the boss room, and is confronted by Dark Ploxl, who reanimates the boss of the dungeon, Rutok, the Catacomb Gaurdian. Meanwhile, DP and DJ return to Saijin and Nuro, who are recovering from their wounds and have decided to quit. DP and DJ scold them and tell them that they are the true bad guys, and that Ploxl is only trying to save Kishiru. After the defeat of Rutok, the team regroups and they collect the last peice of the ship. Suddenly, Rutok summons the last of his power to crack the ceiling, causing lava to pour in. Saijin and Nuro appear and try to stop the lava flow while Ploxl and the team escapes. DJ then reappears and becomes a large beast of smoke and persues the Ploxl through the collapsing temple. At the end of the temple, DJ is smashed end a falling rock and the team escapes. The make it to the top of a hill and look back at the temple falls apart. They then have a breif moment of silence in memory of Saijin and Nuro, who gave up their lives to save them. DP and DJ then appear and theaten to attack, but Riix scares them away with a fire column, making them flee. Ploxl and the team then take the parts back to Ninut, who repairs to the ship. In the meantime, Ploxl and friends go down to Hoatzin's beach to cool off and celebrate their success. As the sun sets, Ploxl notices a light in the water, and dives down, followed by the rest. The see the light is coming from a trench on the ocean floor. After making it through the hazardous thrench, the find that the light was coming from a very familiar-looking portal. After going through it, the find themselves back home in Aqua Springs. The realize that the portal is actually Benthy's portal that leads to his Benthic home, and that he lives on Hoatzin all this time. They then use this portal to contact Wispell and inform him on the Dark Shadows. Wispell realizes that they are his fault, and knows how to destroy them. However, to do so, the team with have to take Wispell in their ship to his home planet, Soluna. The team agrees to take Wispell to Soluna, but Benthy is mad that they used his portal and does not let them through. However, Jellpo shows him a little "trick" and suddenly, he has a change of heart and lets them go back to Hoatzin. The team bids farwell to Ninut, Riix, and all the other Hoatzinians, and takes off in their newly-repaired ship to pressure Kishiru and rescue her. However, there are now 2 problems: 1:When DP and DJ first beamed down to Hoatzin, they cursed a boulder and launched it into space for no reason, other then to be idiots. However, this rock ends up colloding with the Star Pentagon, causing it to crash onto a moon and every Xenogaro onboard (expect Kishiru) mutates, and thus, a new antagonist, Oragonex the Xenogarian Warlord is born. 2:Shortly after the team escapes Hoatzin, the Dark Shadow's ship begins to repair itself, a feature Pippy had installed into it, and once again, the are able to continue chasing Ploxl and firends. Later on, Ploxl and co. finally catch up with the Star Pentagon and stow aboard. After many stealth missions and humorous moments (such as Spot beating up a Xenogaro gaurd and trying to desquise himself with his clothes), they learn that not only has Kishiru been transformed into a powerful beast, now chained down in the largest prison cell, but the a large number of the crew has been mutated into hideous zombie-like beasts, and are forced to reboard Ceaphus' ship and flee. Meanwhile, Wispell has heard of Ploxl's heroic attempt and tries to contact Ploxl. He eventually does, and tell them he has discovered a "spell" to destroy the Dark Shadows, but requires assistance to get to his home planet, Soluna. Upon arriving on Soluna, they are confronted by the Wispellians and are greeted without any conflict. They make their way to a castle-like complex where they meet one of the Prime Ministers of Soluna, who leads them to a mysterious, 4 armed robed being. The being gives Wispell a magic spell that he hopes will not only stop the Dark Shadows, but "help him and his brothers fix their mistake", then he fades away, seemingly dying. Suddenly, the Star Pentagon appears and lands, sending tons of mutated Xenogarian troops down onto Soluna's surface. They begin to tear the surrounding town apart to find Ploxl and co. Eventually, their leader Oragonex finds Ploxl and challenges him to a battle. After defeating him, the entired Star Pentagon mysteriously bisects and out of its ruins steps Eclipse Kishiru. After avoiding her until the eclipse ends, Kishiru falls onto the ground unconious and Ploxl rushes to her side. The Dark Shadows appear and Loffica mocks Ploxl's attempts to rescue her. She transforms Kishiru into a huge beast known as the Shadow Eclipse. After defeating her, the Dark Shadows fly away and Kishiru is embraced by Plxol and co. before they triumphantly return home after they are thanked by the Wispellians. Upon returning home, they entires region is engulfed in shadow. Dark Loff angrily approaches and orders DP and DJ to morph into a giant beast to attack Ploxl. Jellpo and Spot run away with Kishiru to ensure her saftey while Ploxl fights this final battle on his own. When DP and DJ touch, a massive reaction happens and results in the creation of The Inferno. After it is defeated, DL comes out and Ploxl uses the Wispellian spell to transform his weapon into a blade of light. He succeeds in subduing her and stabs her with the blade, removing the Shade from her. At the same moment, the Inferno violently explodes and fragments of it fly i8n all directions. With Loffica turned to normal and the Dark Shadows gone, the world is finally at peace... Meanwhile, the fragments of The Inferno fly aimlessly through space, with several planets visable is the galactic horizion. A hand of a mysterious-looking creation reaches onto the screen and pulls an imaginary curtain down, ending the game on a mysterious note.. Category:Adventure Series Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Maskotia Series